Back to Sandover
by Skyrexx
Summary: It has been 3 years since the wars in Haven City, and everything is finally at peace. But when Keira starts feeling homesick for her home, Sandover Village, will she find the will to create a new rift gate? CONTAINS LIMES/LEMONS
1. Homesick

1:

Keira sat on the edge of Haven Forest, letting her feet dangle in the air below her. Sitting with her chin resting on the palm of her hand, she watched as the sunset set a radiant glow over Haven City.

_I wonder…_ She thought. _I wonder if this is the same sun. The same sun I used to watch in Sandover_.

She didn't know. Of course she didn't know, she had missed out on so many years. _How many exactly?_ She thought, squinting as the sun blinded her emerald eyes. _A couple hundred, at the least._

Keira still remembered that day. The day where her whole life had changed, unexpectedly. She was so unprepared… so unready for the unknown future ahead of her, filled with guns, machinery, vehicles, and war.

The day when she had fixed the precursor rift ring, the day when she, her father, Jak, and Daxter were thrown into a frightening future.

Keira crossed her arms over her chest protectively, shielding herself from the atmosphere. _What had exactly happened in Sandover? How did this, _she glanced at Haven City, _come to be built?_

"What moron decided to destroy _my home?_" She said aloud, covering her face in her hands, but tears didn't come. Instead she felt guilty - guilty that she couldn't protect Sandover, even though she knew it would've been impossible. But she was so curious as to what happened, and how the construction of Haven City began. She definitely knew one thing for sure - she wouldn't have allowed it.

Sure, she was into mechanics, that was definitely one of her hobbies. But she loved the quiet, peaceful scenery as well. Where she could work in peace - and not listen to buzzing vehicles, gunshots, and muffled screams. It had frightened her so much, first arriving in Haven City with the rift rider all scratched up beyond repair. And then the Crimson Guards had taken it away, Keira escaping just in time with Samos.

_I wonder if I could create a substitute… _Keira thought. _A fake, but good enough to take us back to the village._


	2. Realizations

2:**WARNING: A bit of a lime here guys, enjoy it, or skip a chapter. ;)**

The sun eventually settled beneath the Haven City skyline, the sky turning a dark, cloudy blue. Not a star in sight. With all the pollution Haven City produced, a star was rarely ever seen. Keira got up, brushed herself off, and made her way back to the warp gate that would transport her back to Haven City. As soon as she was about to jump in, someone from the other end leaped through - smacking her down onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Keira yelped, her body hitting the ground with a hard thud.

"Keira! Are you alright?" A rusty voice gasped gently.

Keira opened her eyes that had closed at the impact, and looked at a startled Jak - who was searching her face for any expression of pain. He was hovered over her, one strong hand supporting her back, and another her head. He looked extremely handsome, crouching above her in the dark blue sky. And those eyes… how mesmerizing those eyes were.

Keira smiled lightly, giggling. "Yes, Jak, I'm fine." She said, getting up with Jak helping her to her feet. Their faces were only about an inch away from each other, Jak's eyes still focused on concern. Keira touched his face lightly, "it's alright. Really, I'm fine."

Jak smiled at her touch, how warm her fingers felt against his skin. He always loved how smooth her own hands were, a surprise really, considering she was always in the garage working with chemicals and machines. "Ok," he smiled, but his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing here anyway? You know how dangerous the forest can be, especially at night."

Keira smiled softly. "Oh come on, Jak." Her voice turned devious. "Where's that sense of adventure gone to?"

Jak followed along, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, it's still here…" He said darkly, sliding a hand around her waist, another hand playing with a strand of her beautiful, turquoise hair. He looked at her pale pink lips, and leaned in, kissing her softly. When Keira responded enthusiastically, he let his tongue slide on her bottom lip gently but daringly, craving entry. Keira allowed this, and soon they were grabbing onto each other's waists and backs rather strongly but affectionately. It was only when Keira let out a small, uncontrollable moan, did Jak stop and pull back, a wicked smile on his face.

He let his lips find her ear, whispering extremely softly: "You want adventure?" He didn't pull back.

Keira nodded, her eyes closed as Jak's warm breath sent goosebumps down her neck.

"Then follow me." He pulled back rather fiercely, not allowing enough time for Keira to question him. Grabbing her hand, he led her down deeper into Haven Forest, Keira following swiftly behind him. They finally stopped when Jak led her to a spot at the edge of the pond, hidden by bushes and tall trees. Jak suddenly lifted Keira's small body in his arms, setting her down on a patch of soft grass. He settled himself on top of her, supporting himself with his knees, and allowing space between them for the moment respectively.

Keira let her hands travel through Jak's blonde green hair. How glad she was that he had let it grow out again, it was at his shoulders once more - just like when they had arrived in Haven City.

Jak smiled crookedly, his eyes seductive. He leaned forward and began kissing Keira once more, but with much more ferocity this time, and Keira loved every minute of it.

Of course she knew where this was going, the ferociousness of their kisses, the seductive looks in Jak's eyes, the private romantic spot, covered in greenery, and the ever-so-slightly wet sensation increasing in between her legs.

But, was she prepared?

As Jak began to make his way up Keira's white shirt with his hands, not removing himself from her lips, Keira stopped him.

Jak pulled away from her face slowly, his expression questioning. "Isn't this what you want, Keira?"

Keira looked away, ashamed. "Jak, this _is_ what I want. But… not here."

Jak smirked, his voice sarcastic. "Like the bed back at HQ is gonna be any better." But when he saw that Keira was still serious, his face turned concerned. "Keira… what _do_ you want?" He said gently, almost pleading.

Keira said the first thing that popped into her mind. "Jak, I want to go home."

"I don't quite understand what you mean…" Jak said, allowing himself to sit on the grass instead, helping Kiera up so that she could sit down beside him. _Might as well,_ Jak thought, _since it looks like we're not getting anywhere tonight._

"Jak," Keira began. "Sandover Village. I miss it. I miss the grass," she pointed towards the ground. "Sentinel Beach, the beautiful sunset over Misty Island, where I could watch it from the small window in the lab. Heck, I even miss those nasty lurker sharks! But most of all, Jak," she took his hands into hers, "I miss spending time there with you."

Jak looked down at the ground, not quite knowing how to respond. Finally, he looked into her saddened emerald eyes. "Keira," he began. "It's been about four years since we crashed, literally, into Haven City. Why decide to bring it all up now? You could've gone home with the younger Samos and myself."

She sighed, looking out into the ice blue pond. "It wouldn't be the same without you, Jak, I was born and grew up there - completely. I know you were born in Haven City but don't remember, but I'm _from_ Sandover Village's time period. Technically, we're about a good hundreds' years apart in age difference. Anyway, I'm getting off track. The point is…" Keira blushed, looking down at the ground. "You know I've always had a little crush on you, right?" Jak chuckled, "of course."

"Well, I'd kind of, 'fantasize' about us together, being married and starting a family in our own little hut in Sandover Village. With the peace and quiet of the ocean, and the silent call of the seagulls above us…"

"And that's what you'll get." Jak simply stated.

Keira looked into his eyes, questioningly. "What? But Jak, it's impossible. The rift rider is back in Sandover Village already, and we couldn't possibly get a new one, could we?"

Jak smiled. "Well, looks like we'll have to find out." Keira shook her head. "But Jak, this could take years of research and guidance! I mean, who do we ask first? Who would know how to find another one, or to even know if it exists?"

"Well…" He said again, thinking, the smile still on his face, "y'know, I think it's time you met a little monk friend of mine."


	3. The Yellow Sage

3:

"So, you're telling me, that you wanna see that crazy _monk dude again?_ _ARE YOU OUTTA YER MIND?_" Daxter yelled, waving his arms around his head.

Jak and Keira had made their way to The Naughty Ottsel, meeting up with Daxter, Torn and Ashelin in the process.

"Who else knows as much about precursor artefacts other than daddy?" Keira asked Jak, tracing patterns in the bar's stone counter. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Keira, honey," Daxter began. "Please tell me you've at least _seen _this monk. Nothing but a precursor crap-talking rainbow maniac!" He yelled again, crossing his arms.

Jak suddenly lifted an eyebrow, eyeing everyone around the room. "Hey, when's the last time anyone's seen Seem, anyway?"

The group exchanged quick glances, then Ashelin spoke. "The last time I saw, he was in the arena, the day the precursors dropped down to talk to you, Jak, but he shouldn't be too far… I mean, monks stay near their temple, right?"

Daxter shifted his weight suspiciously, keeping his arms crossed. "Hey… why _do_ youneed to see him anyway? I mean, we don't need his goony help anymore, am I right?"

Jak and Keira glanced at each other for a moment, then Keira answered him. "We can't tell you yet, Daxter. But trust me, if this works out and he _can _help us, you'll be the happiest ottsel alive!"

Daxter lifted an eyebrow, getting off of the counter, towards the entrance to The Naught Ottsel. "Ok… be all secretive about this. I _know_ what's up." he began, still walking. "But I'll tell you one thing: I honestly doubt monks do _abortions…" _He muttered, rolling his eyes and laughing.

The next morning, Jak got up as early as possible. He took a shower, got dressed, and left New Haven's HQ with Daxter perched traditionally on his shoulder before anyone else was up. Making his way to the Port with a zoomer, he was able to reach the transportation vehicle that would give him a lift to the Wasteland just before sunrise.

"Ugh…" Daxter yawned, stretching out his arms as they flew in the little aircraft. "Next time we decide to visit our little desert friends, could ya please pick a time… I don't know, around when I'm _not _sleeping?" His eyes fluttered shut.

At arrival, Jak felt a pinch of loneliness as he looked at the desert, barren landscape, knowing that his father would no longer accompany him by his side anymore. The realization that Jak hadn't walked through Spargus since the race in Kras City shocked him severely. This was almost like a second home to him, and definitely a second home for his father, Damas. Damas was determined to keep these Wastelanders alive, even after 'the end' of the world. Jak had definitely appreciated that about him.

Jak wasn't surprised to see the large doors open for him, and Kleiver crouching underneath a vehicle, hard at work, with Veger the ottsel sitting beside him.

"Kleiver -" Veger began, stopping as Kleiver glared at him. "Uh, I mean, master." He corrected himself quickly, flinching slightly. "I believe we have… a guest."

"Wha…?" Kleiver questioned, turning around to see Jak making his way towards him, a slight smile on his face. "Jak m'boy!" He said, shaking Jak's hand rather fiercely. "How's it been in Haven, ey? Crackin' skulls lately?"

"Oh, I bet he has…" Veger muttered.

Daxter glared at the brown ottsel, finally waking up. "You bet he has! You're lucky he hasn't just about had it with you, or your skull'd be - !"

"Easy there, lil fellar, ey? Veger's mine now. Ain't doin' no harm to nobody." Kleiver chuckled, patting Veger on the head. The light brown ottsel seemed un-amused. "Anyways, what can I do ya boys for? Come to see Sig, I assume?" He asked, leaning a hand on a rather strong-looking vehicle.

"Actually, no." Jak answered. "We've come to see Seem."

"Seem?" Kleiver chuckled, raising his eyebrows as if it were some joke. "That lil monk lady? Oh, she's down by the market with the other monks, I think. But come an' see me if you boys'd like a drink, ey?" Kleiver continued to chuckle, waving Jak a goodbye as he made his way to Spargus.

"…Did you just hear what I heard, Jak?" Daxter asked.

"About Seem?"

"No, Jak, about my _mother's earlobe_!" Daxter answered sarcastically. "_Of course _about Seem… do you think it's true? Seem… a… _lady?_ Yeesh! Wasn't one pretty-looking boy in the first place, either."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, Dax." Jak said, as he mounted a leaper and rode his way to the marketplace.

"Woo! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Daxter yelled as he felt the wind rush through his orange fur.

In a matter of minutes they had reached the marketplace of Spargus, Jak glancing around at all the citizens. Jak dismounted the leaper, walking around until he spotted a group of monks, huddled in a group. Paying attention to each of their faces, none of them looked like Seem at all.

"Oh come on." Daxter muttered. "We're lookin' for a dude - err, _chick,_ - in rainbow paint. How hard can that be?"

Jak kept walking until he reached the beach at the end, staring out onto the ocean. _This'll all be filled with lurker sharks if we go back to Sandover… Keira was right. I do sort of miss those nasty things._ Jak thought, not saying it aloud in case Daxter would overhear.

"Uh, Jak?" Daxter began, pointing at the tall rock with the cannon on top. "Sorry to interrupt your viewing of the, y'know, _spectacular _scenery here, but isn't the cannon forbidden to the Wastelanders?"

Jak nodded, not taking his eyes off the ocean.

"Then who's _that _rebel?" Daxter asked, pointing.

Jak turned away from the ocean, following Daxter's pointed finger. He was right.

At the top was some sort of figure, sitting and meditating. "Well, let's check it out then." Jak simply responded, making his way towards the sandy bridge and onto the ladder.

When he reached the top, he ever-so-quietly crept up behind the figure, making sure not to make a sound. It was a young girl, with platinum blonde hair. But of course, it's quite impossible to stay quiet with an orange fuzzy ottsel resting on your shoulder, especially with an attractive female right in front of him.

"Well _hello_ there, baby. Isn't it a little too dangerous up here for you?" Daxter began.

"That voice…" The girl whispered in a dreamy, gentle voice. "By the precursors, Orange Lightning. I hear you. What is it you seek from me?"

Jak and Daxter both looked at each other with crazed expressions. "Yup. Found Seem." They both said together.

Jak carefully rested a hand on Seem's shoulder, nudging it slightly. But as soon as he did, Seem swung it away and got up so fast, creating some sort of ninja reflex. She was staring at them full on now, and so was Daxter.

"Yup… _Definitely_ a lady." Daxter simply stated.

Seem had definitely changed since the last time the two heroes had seen her. Her face paint remained exactly the same. Perhaps it was permanent, or perhaps it was part of her religion to keep it on. But her hair was now visible, long, platinum blonde strands in a high ponytail that went down to her mid-back. The colours of her clothing were the same, but her armor was reduced, revealing more. She had small, but very perky breasts that were slightly visible by her V-necked top. She had pants that slightly resembled Ashelin's, and looked like she belonged at the New Haven HQ. Lastly, she had black leather gloves covering her hands, with spikes at the knuckles. Since when was Seem into fighting, anyway?

"Heroes!" Seem smiled, bowing lowly. Daxter especially liked this, now that he could see down her V-necked top.

"Yes! I am, Orange Lightning! Bow even _lower _before me, my dear monk." Daxter said slyly.

Seem simply ignored it, walking up to Jak that was still studying her. She had a simple, elegant almost beauty to her. Her crimson red eyes shined as bright as ever, looking absolutely exotic against that platinum hair.

"Mar," she began, studying Jak. "My apologies for reacting that way, I did not know who you were. Ever since Spargus went under attack, nobody has dared come up here in ages. But it is a great pleasure to have you visit us again." She said, bowing once more.

Jak studied her curiously. "Then why are you up here? Shouldn't you be down their with your monks?" He asked, lifting a brow. Seem smiled archaically, her crimson eyes lighting up. "The precursors have requested something of me. They have a new plan for us all, and I have become a major part in their plan."

Jak exchanged confused glances with Daxter. "I don't understand…"

Instead of answering, Seem lifted up her gloved right hand, slid the glove off, and exposed her palm. Immediately, a bright yellow cloud-like substance began flickering in the middle. Jak immediately knew what it was.

"Yellow eco…" he gasped, watching the substance Seem had just summoned. "But, Seem, only sages can summon eco…" His voice trailed off.

"Exactly." Seem nodded. "This is their plan, Mar. The precursors have decided to bring the sages back. And _I, _am the yellow sage."


	4. The Monk's Plan

4:

The morning sun shone through the windows of HQ as Keira got out of her stiffened bed. _Jeez,_ she thought. _With all the money we're getting from the city you'd think they'd at least get us decent beds…_

After she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and combed out her turquoise hair, she made her way out of her dorm and into the main room, stopping to say hello as she saw a glimpse of fire-red hair.

"Mornin' Ashelin!" Keira said cheerfully, making her way to where Ashelin sat, monitoring some type of codes on a computer, as she usually did with Torn, but the commander himself was no where to be found. "Where's Torn at this morning?"

Ashelin didn't answer. "I could ask the same for Jak," she simply responded. "He left rather early this morning, right before sunrise." She didn't take her eyes off of the computer.

Keira seemed taken aback by this. She furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "Oh, he did?"

Ashelin nodded, "and Daxter too."

Keira's gaze fell as she heard the red-head's words. _Jak always tells me where he's going…_ She thought. _Heck, I'm the one who tells him where _to _go most of the time… _

Ashelin finally looked up at Keira's green eyes, noticing the new tension that had settled in the room. She smiled slightly. "I'm sure he's fine, Keira… you -" she paused, looking down at the ground, not sure whether to finish or not. "You should be glad you can see him whenever you'd like."

Keira raised an eyebrow at Ashelin, settling herself down in a chair beside her. "I don't quite understand what you mean…"

Ashelin opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it and looked down on the ground. Retrieving herself, she looked back up at Keira, with an archaic smile placed on her lips. "Jak will be back soon, I promise." She spoke kindly.

Keira knew something was bothering Ashelin, which was rather rare. But she knew well enough not to make anything of it and to just leave it alone. She looked down at Ashelin's once again changed uniform. The last time she had changed it was in Kras City, but now it was even less revealing - her entire stomach covered up in protective armour. Ashelin had always been rather confident in her own skin, and loved to show and flaunt it off. But why had she decided to cover it up now?

Keira was about to ask her the reason why when Samos came into the room hurriedly. "Girls! Where on earth have the boys gone to?" He asked, adjusting his crooked glasses.

"Out." Ashelin simply responded without any enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Well get them back over here, we've got a bit of a ruckus going on down by the Ports." He ordered, storming across the room to the exit. "And to think after all we've done for the civilians, they still treat the city like scrawny mutts would." He muttered to himself.

-x-

"New sages…" Jak pondered, looking down on the sandy ground, while Daxter did the same. "But don't you train to become a sage?"

"You can," Seem continued, "but you are even stronger of a sage when the precursors themselves choose you." She said, pulling her black glove around her white, pasty hand. "But I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about that. What is it you seek, heroes?"

Jak looked around once more naturally, making sure no one was eavesdropping. Daxter remained on his shoulder, arms crossed, looking rather bored. "Well," Jak began. "Seem… I'm going to be straightforward. I need a new rift gate. You know what that is, right?"

Seem bit her lip in thought, then answered as her eyebrows shot up. "Oh, indeed, I do. The monks and I learned about this when studying precursor technology back at the temple… there were only four built, I believe. But they have been all destroyed from what I know of." She explained. "But why do you ask?"

Jak let out a deep breath, not knowing quite where to start. "You know where I grew up, right? Other than Haven City?"

Seem laughed, Jak taken aback by this. "Of course I do!" She smiled. "My dear Mar… ever since we sighted the precursors for the first time, you have been a part of precursor history in our books. You are now a key part of our studies, we must learn everything about you, including your background. You were raised in a village of some sort… correct?"

"Looks like someone needs to review their study notes…" Daxter muttered with crossed arms.

"Sandover Village." Jak answered with a smile on his face. "And… it'd mean the world to me if we could possibly revisit it, back in time."

Seem's smile dropped, her expression blank. "What you ask is not very grantable, Mar. Even for a figure as famous as yourself."

"But, it's possible, right? I mean, there _has _to be something, some substitute, or -"

"One cannot simply _substitute_ precursor technology!" Seem said rather angrily, an aghast expression written all over her painted face. "I am insulted that you would even suggest such a thing…"

"My girlfriend did…" Jak simply whispered.

"Wait… what?" Seem questioned, her voice growing gentle once again.

"Oh come on!" Daxter spat. "You don't think a boy as good looking as - ! Meh, never mind, I'd be surprised too." He smirked, touching up Jak's long blonde-green hair.

"My girlfriend, Keira Hagai." Jak continued, ignoring Daxter's comment which he most often always did. "She created a rift gate, technically the one we used to get back into Haven City in the first place. It was a substitute of the original, but the same thing, and it worked perfectly."

"Until we crashed into the infamous shit hole known as Haven City…" Daxter added.

"But it worked," Jak stressed, "and it wasn't even completely precursor technology to begin with."

Seem nodded as she understood what Jak was saying. With her chin resting under her fisted hand and her arms crossed, she nodded slightly, eyes closed. "Mar, I don't even think you need a rift gate anymore. The precursors themselves are capable of time travel, remember? Although I doubt they would grant you this wish, it is without a purpose."

Jak's eyes shot up as he remembered this. _Damn it… I completely forgot._ He thought. "You don't think you could contact them for me, do you?"

"Oh yes, I could. But this would be the wrong time. They are extremely busy with the sages plan at the moment… I wouldn't like to disturb their highnesses."

"Alright." Jak simply muttered under his breath, knowing that although Kiera would love this, disturbing the precursors would probably get him into a lot of danger. He trusted Seem's word for it. "I guess, I'll just get back to Haven then…" He began, turning around to climb the ladder back down.

"Wait, hero," Seem stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder hurriedly. "Perhaps, I may have predicted wrong… you do owe a lot to the precursors, after all."

Jak smiled, turning around a giving the monk a tight hug. "Thanks Seem, I knew I could count on you."

"Ok guys. That's enough. This is gettin' too weird for me." Daxter spat, pushing them away from each other.

"Now, follow me to the temple, and get good shoes and plenty of water for the walk there." Seem cautioned.

"Whoa whoa _whoa…_ wait, _walking?_" Daxter questioned.

"Of course, orange one." Seem finally acknowledged a comment of his. "How else are we to get there?"

"Seem…" Jak began chuckling. "I think it's time you actually did things _my _way for a change." He smiled deviously.


End file.
